


Beauty and the Geek

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is cool and mysterious. John is a simply bloke. When these two go out on a date, Sherlock thinks he'll be the one taking the lead, but John definitely has a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Geek

**Author's Note:**

> It's a terrible title, I know. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at: "followallthefandoms"

Sherlock Holmes was the coolest guy at Moffat University and he knew it. He was tall, lean, and mysterious. With a deft swish of his coat or a well placed ruffle of his hair, he knew that he could have most any girl he wanted. The only thing was that there wasn't any girl that he wanted. Sherlock was as gay as he was cool.

Sherlock would eye the boys up, but he'd never approach them. Sherlock was much too aloof for that sort of thing. Unfortunately for him, his ice king air made the other boys not want to approach him either. So, the incomprehensible Sherlock would always go about his evenings alone.

\---

John Watson was one of the nerdiest guys at Moffat University and he knew it. He didn’t mind though. Just because he was a big old geek didn't make him void of a social life. The fact that his roommate, Mike Stamford, was quite popular also helped John in the friend making department.

John's only real social awkwardness was when it came to talking with girls. Stamford had an amazing girlfriend of his own and he felt that John should be just as lucky. So, he was constantly setting John up with girl after girl. Each one never going anywhere.

It wasn't that John was some troll. In fact, the girls usually seemed to be into him. Brainy is the new sexy after all. The problem was John himself. He didn't know how to decline Stamford's set ups while staying firmly in the closet.

John found that keeping his homosexuality a secret while at school was pretty easy. None of the boys there were his type. There was one boy, however, who caught John's eye. He had been in John's biology class, but he always seemed so distant so John never bothered.

\---

One night, Sherlock was alone in his room, reading. He felt bored and lonely and the room felt terribly stuffy. He decided to walk around campus for a bit. Maybe the cold night air would clear his head.

One that same night, Mike Stamford was having a party. He had set John up with another girl, Marley or something like that. She was trying to chat John up, but he was just feeling bored and lonely.

“It's a bit stuffy in here,” said John.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” asked the girl alluringly. What was her name? Marie?

“No,” said John, trying not to sound rude. “I think I just need some air and to be by myself for a bit. It was nice meeting you, Marnie.”

“It's Mary,” said the girl, irritatedly.

 _Damn,_ thought John. _So much for not being rude._

John went outside and enjoyed the rush of cold air around him. As he roamed through the campus, he spotted another person out for a walk. They looked tall and thin. John squinted his eyes a little and then instantly recognized who it was.

 _No more games,_ thought John. _No more girls. I'm going to bite the bullet. I'm really going to do this._

John walked right up to the tall, thin man and said, “Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock turned and looked at the short, geeky bloke who said his name. He was a bit perplexed. It had been awhile since someone came up to talk to him.

“I don't know if you remember me,” continued John. “I'm-”

“John Watson,” Sherlock cut him off. “We had biology together.”

“Yeah,” said John with a touch of a shy smile creeping across his face. “You do remember me.”

An unexpected pause hung between the two men.

Sherlock awkwardly filled the silence by saying, “You played rugby in secondary school.”

“How did you know that?” John asked. Now it was his turn to be perplexed.

“You have a muscular build that suggests athletic activity,” observed Sherlock. “It's gone slightly stocky though which makes me think you no longer participate in sports. You focus more on your studies now. I knew it was rugby because when we were in biology, you wore several T-shirts for the same local team. There you have it.”

“Wow,” said John. He was so impressed that he didn't even notice the part where Sherlock said he was stocky.

Then he swallowed his pride and asked, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Are you drunk?” Sherlock asked with surprise.

“No,” replied John. “I'm just feeling confident. What do you say?”

Sherlock's mind nearly went blank. People like John never asked him out. It was always men that were no good for him. John seemed nice and safe and sweet though. He'd be a good alleviation from this boredom.

"Ok," said Sherlock.

“Great,” said John with a smile. He pulled out his mobile and handed it to Sherlock. “Put in your number and I'll text you.”

Sherlock did so and then gave the mobile back to John.

“Cool,” said John. “I'll talk to you later then. Bye.”

Quickly, John turned around and took off for the opposite direction.

 _I definitely remember you,_ thought Sherlock. _I remember you being such a little geek. Well, he'll make for a wonderful little submissive though. I think I'm looking forward to this date._

\---

Soon, it was the night of the date. Sherlock put on his sharpest clothes and did his hair just so. He was looking absolutely fantastic. He took one last check in the mirror and then slipped a condom into his pocket.

 _Hopefully he's not too uptight for a little fun,_ thought Sherlock. With that, he was on his way.

Sherlock walked into the pub John had chose with a well practiced casual grace. He scanned his eyes around the room and took it all in.

 _Dull,_ he thought. _Why did John have to be so ordinary and suggest a pub?_

"Sherlock!"

At the sound of his name, Sherlock turned his head and saw John at the bar waving at him. He made his way over to his date, slipped his coat onto the back of a chair and sat down. 

“I'm glad you made it,” said John. “I was a little worried you wouldn't come.”

"Oh?" questioned Sherlock. "Why's that?"

“I don't know,” said John. “I guess I just can't really picture you going on a date with me.”

“And yet here I am,” said Sherlock.

“Yeah, uh, right,” said John a bit awkwardly. He was feeling rather nervous. “Can I get you something to drink?”

"Rum and Coke," answered Sherlock. 

John waved down the bartender and said, “Could I get a rum and coke and another beer please?”

“I can never understand why people drink beer,” teased Sherlock. “It tastes awful.”

“You don't drink beer for the taste. You drink it for the experience,” said John wryly.

Sherlock chuckled and said, “Personally, I fail to see how drinking that burnt tasting skunky stuff is an experience.”

The two of them debated the topic amicably and enjoyed ribbing each other. They had a second round of drinks as well and became very comfortable with each other.

When the conversation started to lull a bit, Sherlock asked, “So, are we going back to my place or what?”

A blush appeared on John's cheeks as he stammered out, “Y-your place? Don't you, uh, don't you have a roommate?”

“Nope,” replied Sherlock. “I have an off campus flat all to myself. What do you say, John? Do you want to join me?”

John could feel the tips of his ears burning as he nodded. The next thing he knew, their tab was paid and Sherlock was waving down a cab.

The two arrived shortly at the flat. Sherlock watched John take his jacket off as he shut the door behind him. Sherlock casually stepped into John's view and slunk his own coat off his shoulders, another one of his well practiced moves.

Sherlock looked at John with his classic bedroom eyes and thought, _John is just so cute. I think I'm going to kiss him. He won't even know what hit him._

Quickly, Sherlock walked towards John and began kissing him. Sherlock was just about to open his mouth when John had already slipped his tongue in. Much to Sherlock's surprise, John was very adept at kissing. Every time he tried to take the lead, John's tongue would assert dominance.

When Sherlock finally pulled away from the kiss, he stayed in close. His skinny arms were wrapped around John's solid waist.

He brought his mouth close to John's ear and whispered, “What do you want?”

“I want to go to your bedroom,” John replied breathlessly.

Sherlock smiled like a Cheshire Cat and led John to his room. When they got there, Sherlock toed off his shoe and climbed up on the bed. He knelt there, facing John, as he started unbuttoning his snug purple shirt. John's eyes glistened as each new bit of pale skin was revealed.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked again.

"You," John replied hungrily.

“Obviously,” said Sherlock. “I mean how do you want to do this? I bet you want my cock in your arse. Would you like that?”

John chuckled as he pulled his jumper over his head. He started undoing his own buttons as he spoke.

“I think you're misunderstanding,” said John with smooth authority. “If anyone's going to have a cock up their arse, its going to be you.”

John paused to grin smugly at Sherlock who was looking quite taken aback at the moment.

“You asked me what I wanted so I guess I'll have to give you some specifics,” John continued. “First, I want to pin you down to the bed. Next, I want to cover you in so many hickeys people will think you're a leper. Then, I want to fuck you in a manner most thorough. Finally, I want to make you cum so hard you'll forget your name.”

John slid his shirt off his shoulders and asked, “Are my requests compatible with what you had in mind?”

There was one very long moment where Sherlock didn't know what to say. His mind had gone utterly blank. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but then it immediately closed.

Sherlock tried to speak a second time and asked, “How on Earth would you pin me down? I'm taller than you.”

“Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something,” said John with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

With that, John lunged at Sherlock, tackling him backwards, and pinning him to the bed.

“Don't you remember?” John asked with a primal lust making his voice more like a growl. “I guess this is more 'athletic' and less 'slightly stocky.' Wouldn't you agree?”

Sherlock couldn't answer because he was too distracted by the talented mouth that was now tonguing and biting at his neck.

John started kicking his shoes off. He couldn’t use his hands because they were now preoccupied with removing Sherlock's belt and trousers. Once the shoes were off, John changed his position so he could straddle Sherlock. He looked at the beautiful naked body that laid under him. 

“Christ, you're gorgeous,” John breathed as his finger traced tiny circles around Sherlock's nipple.

Sherlock still couldn't find his words. All he could do was just blush as his breath hitched.

“I was always so impressed by your smarts,” said John. “You were easily smarter than the rest of us in the class and you were always so eager to show off how much you knew. You were constantly telling the professor off. I secretly loved it though. I always wanted to hear your beautiful, baritone voice. Now here you are and it seems that you can't even make a sound. What do you want, Sherlock?”

John punctuated his question by pinching Sherlock's nipple.

 _"John,"_ Sherlock whined.

“That's not an answer,” John teased. “I won't do anything until you answer me, Sherlock. What do you want?”

It didn't help that John was pinching Sherlock's nipple harder now.

 _“Oh, God._ I want you all over me,” he groaned. 

“Good answer,” said John with a wink.

He laid himself down so that he was parallel with Sherlock. His mouth went to Sherlock's plump lips and his tongue delved deep inside. Sherlock sighed lustily into the kiss. His hips unconsciously bucked up.

John broke away from the kiss and said, “Someone seems to be rather impatient. You're quite naughty.”

Sherlock's head feel back in delight. As he revealed the marble column that was his neck, John could see the bruises forming where he bit.

“Look at those hickeys,” John mused. “There's no way you can cover them up. People will know what you've been up to. They'll know what a dirty boy you are.”

Sherlock wanted to say something, but the only sound he could make was a shaky moan from the back of his throat.

“You're so beautiful like this,” John complimented. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

"Night stand," Sherlock grumbled.

John reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. As he inspected it, he noticed that it said, “Magnum” on it.

John looked down at Sherlock's cock and said, “I hope these aren't for you. Fortunately though, you're in luck.”

He shifted himself so that he could take off his trousers and pants. As his cock came into view, Sherlock's eyes went wide. Sherlock had seen quite a few cocks in his lifetime, but none like John's.

“Your cock belongs in porn,” gasped Sherlock.

“Thank you,” John chuckled. “Are you going to be good for me and suck it?”

Sherlock's cheeks burned crimson. He expected John to be a passive little sub. He hadn't anticipated John being so dominant. Sherlock never wanted to be the one doing the cock sucking, but he had never seen a cock as tantalizing as John's. All he could do was nod obediently.

John slid off of Sherlock and positioned himself so that his back was resting against the pillows. Sherlock's mouth went straight to Johns cock. He didn't mean to appear so gun-ho about it, but it happened like that anyway.

“That's a good boy,” John complimented as his fingers grabbed at Sherlock's curls. “Go on and suck me. No shame in being eager.”

Sherlock had only sucked cock once or twice before, but this was an entirely different experience. John's thick cock filled his mouth in the most pleasing way. She was nearly gagging on it and he loved it.

 _“Oh,_ your mouth was made to suck cock,” John sighed as he filled Sherlock's mouth with a decent amount of pre-cum. “I want you to pull off though. I don't want to blow my load so soon.”

Sherlock pulled off of John's cock with an obscene pop.

“What do you want?” he breathed raggedly. After experiencing John's cock like that, Sherlock knew that he'd sub happily.

“I want you on your front, arse up,” John replied. 

Sherlock got into the requested position as John moved behind him.

“You look glorious from this end,” said John as he filled his hands with mounds of Sherlock's ass. “It's so round and plump. Looking at this peach of an arse, it's almost comical that you thought you'd be the one topping.”

Sherlock glowered just a touch.

“Look, you don't have to- _Oh!”_

Sherlock was interrupted mid-sentence by a hand coming down to spank him. He was a bit scandalized by the needy sound he made.

“How wanton,” John mused. “I'll let up on the joking around though. It's just so hard to think of you as a top when your body is simply begging to be used. Now tell me, Sherlock, what do you want?”

 _"Fuck me,"_ Sherlock sighed.

“With pleasure,” replied John. “Let's just get you ready first.”

John grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his finger. He gently pushed it inside Sherlock and began feeling around. Unintentional mewls came out of Sherlock's mouth. John pulled his finger out so he could slick up another. John slid both fingers in and started scissoring Sherlock open.

“You're so tight, Sherlock,” John whispered. “You're going to feel so good around me. It makes me hard just thinking about it.”

“No more teasing,” Sherlock whined. “Fuck me now.”

John used his free hand to give Sherlock's ass another spank. 

“I'll tease you as much as I like,” John asserted.

He pulled out his two fingers and reached over to where he put the condom. He broke it out of its foil wrapper and rolled it on. Then John took hold of his erection and gently rubbed it between Sherlock's ass cheeks.

“Do you want it?” John breathed.

"Yes," replied Sherlock.

“I know you want it more than that.” John goaded. 

“I want your cock, _John,”_ Sherlock tried with more sincerity.

“Come on, Sherlock,” John pressed. “You know how I want to hear it.”

“Please, please, _please_ put your cock in me,” Sherlock begged. “I want it so badly. It's so thick and delicious. I just want it to- _Oh, God!”_

John had interrupted Sherlock again. This time he was caught off guard by a cock pushing into him. 

_"Oh fuck,"_ Sherlock grumbled.

John slowly thrusted in and out of Sherlock.

 _"Mmm...yes. More,"_ Sherlock groaned.

John ramped up the speed of his thrusts as his hand went around to Sherlock's front. He found the cock leaking like mad. His fingers roamed around the wet head as Sherlock gasped and shuddered. Once John's fingers were damp enough, he used the pre-cum as makeshift lube to jerk Sherlock off.

 _“Fuck! Yes!”_ moaned Sherlock. “Give it to me!”

John was thrusting and pumping as fast as he could. He delighted in the punctuated noises that Sherlock was making.

_"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

“Noisy little boy,” John rumbled through his arousal. “You're such a good fuck.”

"So close!" Sherlock squealed.

“Keep going,” John encouraged. “Go on. Cum for me.”

In a few more thrusts, Sherlock was cumming lengthy white ribbons. His asshole clenched around John's cock which made him go over the edge as well. John came hard into the condom. They rode out the aftershocks together and then John carefully slipped out. He tied up the condom and threw it away. He laid down and Sherlock cuddled up next to him.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked jokingly.

“A second date,” replied John. “Do you think that could be arranged?”

“Most definitely,” said Sherlock with a giggle.


End file.
